


Reserection of Half of Me

by alexwhitney



Category: Glee
Genre: Cheesy, Emotional wrecks, Emotions, Episode: s04e14 I Do, Fate, Friendship, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hotel Sex, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Klaine, M/M, Platonically not platonic, Post The Break Up, Sloppy Makeouts, Song Lyrics, Tina isn't creepy in this, Valentine's Day, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexwhitney/pseuds/alexwhitney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making out in a parking lot before a wedding while not dating isn't weird, right? It's just bros helping bros. Yep, this is just two boys trying to get over each other.. Making out. Nothing can go wrong here.</p><p>Based on All I Want by Kodaline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reserection of Half of Me

Kurt hasn't contacted Blaine in a week. It's also been a week since Blaine told Kurt that he cheated on him.  
Kurt's a mess.  
Blaine's a mess.  
They're making everyone else's lives a mess.  
Kurt eats ice cream like it's going out of style while watching Moulin Rouge and crying his eyes out.  
Blaine is behind on schoolwork and doesn't go many places because everywhere reminds him of Kurt. He can barely sleep on his bed, which smells like Kurt.  
Blaine's getting out of the shower when he hears someone knocking at his door.  
~~"All I want is nothing more, to hear you knocking at my door"~~

He clears his throat and composes himself because he definitely wasn't taking a long shower to calm down from crying so much.  
"Coming!" Blaine calls, voice barely cracking at the end.  
He quickly dresses and slips on a puddle of water when he runs to open the door.  
"Hi, Blaine." Tina says softly with her usual big smile she always has for Blaine.  
Blaine sighs. He wasn't expecting Kurt.. He was just hoping..  
"Oh, hey." Blaine says with a light smile.  
Tina could read his face and tell he was expecting Kurt.  
"So anyway.. I- uh- I brought some magazines and a took some wine from my parents' alcohol cabinet.. Just thought we could-" Tina halfway trails off, thinking Blaine isn't up for it tonight.  
"No- No, that sounds fun. Yeah, let's do it." Blaine interrupts. His smile is weak but he really does appreciate his friend.  
It's fun like the other times they've hung out together.  
After having a couple glasses of wine, Blaine falls asleep with magazines laid across his legs and chest. Tina sighs at the frown that Blaine even has when he sleeps now.  
~~"I lay in tears in bed all night, alone without you by my side"~~

Why did Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury have to have their wedding on Valentine's Day? Blaine and Kurt blame this whole situation on this holiday and event. Making out in a parking lot before a wedding while not dating isn't weird, right? It's just bros helping bros. Yep, this is just two boys trying to get over each other.. Making out. Nothing can go wrong here.

After the wreck of a wedding (nobody expected Ms. Pillsbury to actually ditch her own wedding) and the reception, Kurt and Blaine giggle while heading up to their hotel room. Yep, this is just two boys trying to get over each other.. Having rough sex. Nothing can go wrong here.

"Tell me now that we're not back together." Blaine says, smirking.  
"I mean, it was fun.." Kurt says while putting his clothes back on.  
"I'm not going to let you let this not be a big deal, Kurt. It's no accident that we end up spending Christmas together then Valentine's Day. We're going to be together for many more, no matter how much you pretend that all of this doesn't mean anything." Blaine chuckles, yet still manages to sound stern.  
Kurt turns and looks into Blaine's eyes.  
"I'll see you down stairs." Kurt whispers then leaves the hotel room.  
Blaine smirks. He knows what this really is. This isn't just bros helping bros. This is just two boys trying to get over each other.. But they purposely don't try very well.  
~~"So you brought out the best of me, a part of me I'd never seen. You took my soul and wiped it clean. Our love was made for movie screens."~~


End file.
